


i just wanna (be good to you)

by soobiscuits



Series: #IJW [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, jen is dabbling in mpreg omg what is the world coming to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol just wants to be good to his pregnant husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna (be good to you)

**Author's Note:**

> was going to post this tomorrow but today's exordium made me thirst chansoo so here yall go. 
> 
> Also, written in celebration of Yeol's abs. Thanks a lot, oppa. _Thanks a lot. ___

“Chanyeol!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want sushi.”

 

“A-okay,” Chanyeol replies, deftly utilising the keyboard shortcut to save his work before shutting down his laptop. He closes the lid and packs the papers messily strewn all over the dining table, which is something, frankly, Chanyeol has never done until now. But Chanyeol is doing it, for the sake of his employment and income. He knows better than to leave the kitchen in complete disarray, especially since Kyungsoo has so very _kindly_ warned him that _if you leave another piece of your work in the kitchen I swear I will make you eat it in the next curry ramyun I cook_. Note taken.

 

Chanyeol carries his laptop and stack of papers over to the living room, where Kyungsoo has been lounging at ever since he woke up… four hours ago. It’s a habit that Kyungsoo has, unfortunately, developed the month he found out he was pregnant and had all but face-planted onto the couch, pregnancy stick in hand. He has never left it since.

 

“I want inari, and only inari,” Kyungsoo says, eyes still glued to the television that’s currently broadcasting a music show and Chanyeol turns to look at it too and _oh my gosh is that Kai–_

 

“Stop staring at him when I’m right here in front of you.”

 

Chanyeol tears his eyes away from the screen, cowering slightly under Kyungsoo’s impressive glare. He gulps, guilt seeping into him as he takes in the scowl on his husband’s face. Chanyeol’s gone and done it this time.

 

“If you like him that much, go to him. I don’t need you. Don’t need someone who likes another. Don’t _want_ someone who so blatantly checks out other men in front of his husband and child. Go to him, Chanyeol. _Go._ ”

 

Even though Chanyeol knows that it’s Kyungsoo’s hormones talking, he still finds Kyungsoo’s words hurting, and as much as he tries to keep his face neutral, he can’t. His expression ends up betraying him. But if there’s one good thing about Kyungsoo’s outbursts, such as this one, is the fact that Kyungsoo knows that he’s partly to blame. (C’mon, if Chanyeol hadn’t been staring at Kai, this probably wouldn’t have happened… right?)

 

“I did it again, didn’t I?” Kyungsoo whispers as the scowl slides off his face. At Chanyeol’s hesitant nod, Kyungsoo groans and buries his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for snapping at you and saying mean things to you and–”

 

Chanyeol throws himself at Kyungsoo and gently pulls him into a hug, careful to not bump into Kyungsoo’s protruding belly. He tucks Kyungsoo’s head under his chin and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s body. “Shh. It’s okay, Soo, it’s okay.” Chanyeol plants a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s head. “I know it wasn’t you who’s talking. So it’s fine.” He darts his head downwards to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s temple. A gesture of assurance. Of trust. Of love.

 

“O-Okay,” Kyungsoo breathes out. The corners of his lips begin to twitch and he can’t help but let them rise on their own when Chanyeol starts to leave fleeting kisses all over his face. And when Kyungsoo is finally kissed on the lips, Chanyeol is rewarded with the bright, fond smile that had caused him to fall in love with Kyungsoo.

 

In return, Chanyeol showers Kyungsoo with bouts of the very same laughter that had caused Kyungsoo to fall in love with him all those years ago.

  
  


\---

  
  


Unfortunately, things aren’t so rosy all the time.

 

Chanyeol is in his car, driving home after having headed downtown to the Japanese place to get Kyungsoo’s sushi (his craving for inari had acted up), when his phone rings. Freeing one hand from the wheel, he picks it up, slides across the screen and puts the call on loudspeaker. “Yes, babe?”

 

“Where is my sushi.”

 

“I’m on the way home,” Chanyeol replies, hoping that his tone doesn’t show how distracted he actually is because cars are fucking cutting into his lane and if he’s not careful, he’s going to get into an accident. But then again, getting into an accident might just be less painful than having to face Kyungsoo’s wrath. Which is what Chanyeol realises he’s about to get if the loud inhalation he hears over the phone is any indication.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

And here we go.

 

“It would only take you about fifteen minutes to reach downtown, five minutes to park the car, three minutes to walk to the place, a minute to buy the sushi, another three minutes back to the car, and then fifteen minutes home. But it’s been almost an hour and you’re still not back yet. So tell me, _what are you doing_.”

 

“Um,” Chanyeol hums, his mind unable to come up with a suitable answer because it’s currently working to keep Chanyeol safe from traffic accidents. Those fucking cars are still cutting his lane and Chanyeol is _this_ close to wanting to play bumper cars with those idiots. If those fuckers can’t keep to traffic rules, then don’t fucking drive and kill people. _God_.

 

It’s only when Chanyeol has stopped at a red light and can finally dart his eyes to his phone screen, does he realise that Kyungsoo has hung up. Chanyeol lets out a frustrated groan and smacks a hand against the wheel. His hand throbs in pain but Chanyeol can care less about it, not when he knows how much trouble he is in. For once, Chanyeol wishes he doesn’t have to return home.

  


Chanyeol toes off his shoes, cringing when he feels beads of perspiration dripping from his forehead and onto the parquet flooring. Shit. Here's another thing for Kyungsoo to rage about. Chanyeol sighs and proceeds to the kitchen. As expected, Kyungsoo is there.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

Not wanting to open his mouth, Chanyeol just shrugs and sets the bag of sushi on the dining table. He shuffles to the fridge, about to open it when Kyungsoo suddenly says, “Where’s my juice.”

 

Chanyeol pauses in his movement. “Juice…?”

 

“Yes, Chanyeol, _juice_.”

 

Chanyeol shuts his eyes and mentally curses himself. When had Kyungsoo asked him to buy juice? Was it when he had been so distracted by those fucking drivers? Kyungsoo must have asked for it, and had taken his silence as a _yes_ and hung up. _Fuck_. Chanyeol knows he's so screwed.

 

“Um. W-Well.” Chanyeol timidly turns around, not in the least happy to see the impressive scowl on his husband’s face. Chanyeol swallows the invisible lump in his throat, genuine fear washing over him as the heavy weight of the situation sinks in. Although it seems similar to the other times where Chanyeol had, too, forgotten things, he knows very well that this is different. For Kyungsoo isn't sighing into his hands, and he doesn't seem to be going to give his forgetful husband the resigned, but fond, smile that would always send relief to Chanyeol.

 

“I told you over the phone that I wanted juice!” Kyungsoo barks, his voice reverberating within the kitchen. Chanyeol is still standing in front of the fridge while Kyungsoo is seated, but the positions might as well be reversed because Chanyeol is feeling very small right now. And Kyungsoo seems to be making sure in keeping him feeling that way.

 

“I said I wanted juice, but apparently you were distracted enough to have not heard it,” Kyungsoo scoffs. His eyes suddenly narrow. “What is that red patch on your collar?”

 

Chanyeol pulls his collar away from his neck and strains his neck to look at the red patch Kyungsoo’s pointed out. He doesn't see it.

 

“It's there.” Kyungsoo raises a finger and points at it. Chanyeol, ever the dumb person (as affectionately said by Kyungsoo) he is, still doesn't see it. Kyungsoo sighs. “Take off your shirt and you'll see it.”

 

Chanyeol obeys without preamble. He lifts the collar up to his face and finally sees it. “Ah.”

 

“Care to tell me where you got it from?”

 

“It's the red dye of my hair,” Chanyeol explains, amusement laced in his words. He rubs at the red patch with his thumb. “It must have stained the collar along with my perspiration.”

 

Kyungsoo cocks a brow. “You sure it's not lipstick?”

 

“Nah, of course– wait–” Chanyeol does a double-take. “What are you implying?”

 

It's Kyungsoo’s turn to shrug, and he does it nonchalantly. Chanyeol bristles, but represses his simmering anger. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

 

“I don't know. An affair?”

 

“Wha–”

 

“It would explain why you're more often than not late whenever you run errands for me.” Kyungsoo has dropped his gaze, scowl no longer on his face. His expression is unreadable. “Who knows what you do outside without my knowledge. You could be sexing up ladies for all I know, just like when we were in college.”

 

Kyungsoo’s tone might sound so careless, so uncaring, but Chanyeol, having heard it countless of times during the years he's been with Kyungsoo, knows otherwise. There's fury, _lots_ of fury. Chanyeol knows that he has to proceed with caution, but it's hard to do that when all Chanyeol wants to do is to throw the bag of sushi at his husband’s blank face and lock himself in their bedroom.

 

And, against the advice his mind is practically begging him to follow, Chanyeol explodes.

 

“FINE. Since you’re certain that I'm having an affair, then so be it.”

 

“What–”

 

“This red patch–” Chanyeol points to his collar. “–was made by her, this lady I'm fucking behind your back because you know what, now that you're pregnant, sex with you sucks so fucking bad.”

 

The bewilderment on Kyungsoo’s face should have made Chanyeol stop, or at least pause in his words. It doesn't.

 

“So yeah, you're right. I've been taking the time I'm away from you to go see her, and _god_ , how refreshing those times were.”

 

The kitchen lapses into silence. Chanyeol finally stops, and he starts to breathe. It's then does he finally realise what he's done. The regret that washes over him drowns him. In the next second, Chanyeol is at Kyungsoo’s feet, hands scrambling to get ahold of his husband’s. But Kyungsoo is having none of this. In fact, he doesn't want any of this anymore.

 

“I want,” Kyungsoo whispers, and Chanyeol instantly follows up. “What do you want? Babe, I'll give you anything as long as you forget what I said to you because you know I'm just angry and I know I'm wrong and–”

 

“I want a divorce.”

 

“–h-huh?”

 

“You said you'll give me anything I want, right?”

 

“I-I–”

 

“Then, I want a divorce.” An inhale, and Kyungsoo speaks with more conviction. “I want to divorce you, Chanyeol.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Whenever Chanyeol thinks back to that time Kyungsoo _almost_ divorced him, he'd bow his head and silently thank the heavens for Yixing and Baekhyun. For if it weren't for their sudden intrusion (Yixing and Baekhyun were in the vicinity and decided to pop by) seconds after Kyungsoo had so seriously said he wanted a divorce, Chanyeol might, _fucking might have_ , agreed to it. In his defense, which he had incoherently sobbed to Yixing (Baekhyun went straight to Kyungsoo, knowing that his best friend is in his husband’s capable hands), he had been frustrated and exhausted and the pent-up emotions just exploded when Kyungsoo accused him of having an affair.

 

(“I mean, would you have believed me if I told you I was out sexing women?”

 

“Um, I don't think so?”

 

“Exactly! So I don't know what Soo was thinking–”

 

“He's pregnant, Yeol.”

 

“...”

 

“Don't be so hard on him.”

 

“Tell _that_ to him.”)

 

So it was no surprise that when Yixing had offered to occasionally pop by to keep Kyungsoo company in order to free Chanyeol from the grasps of his very hormonal and very pregnant husband, Chanyeol took it.

 

And Chanyeol doesn't know what the two pregnant men talked about during those periods of times, but he had observed subtle changes in Kyungsoo. He’s noticeably less hormonal, and doesn't send Chanyeol out on errands as many times as he had in the past. Kyungsoo is also supposedly more active, with Chanyeol sometimes returning home to find the apartment spick and span, and Kyungsoo soundly asleep on the couch, dirty rag in hand. His sleeping expression is so serene, it makes Kyungsoo look ethereal. And it is times like these does Chanyeol realise how much he's missed non-pregnant Kyungsoo.

 

But of course, pregnant Kyungsoo is plenty attractive too.

 

Such as, now.

 

“Yeolllllll,” Kyungsoo moans. “ _Harder_.”

 

Chanyeol smirks. “As you wish, sweetheart.”

 

And he kneads his fingers harder into the flesh of Kyungsoo’s calf. The moan that Kyungsoo lets out shouldn't be sensual, since Chanyeol’s just giving his husband’s aching legs a massage, but it's been so long since Chanyeol’s heard Kyungsoo’s moans (no matter where or what caused them), he can't help but _want_.

 

But Chanyeol knows better. He'd much rather jerk himself off in the bathroom later instead of risking a miscarriage. Chanyeol can wait. He can, he can, he _can't_ –

 

“Want some juice, Soo?”

 

“Huh? Where did that come from?” Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open, having shut them due to the immense pleasure Chanyeol’s skilled fingers are giving him, and he tilts his head forward to look at his husband. Chanyeol’s cheeks are dusted with pink and the tips of his ears are red. The sight is cute, and Kyungsoo can't help but _want_ –

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo quickly acquiesces, mentally slapping himself for almost letting his thoughts go wild. Must. Remember. Pregnant. “You know my usual order, right?”

 

Chanyeol nods, carefully letting Kyungsoo’s leg down before he dashes to their bedroom to retrieve his wallet and keys. He's slipping into his shoes when he notices Kyungsoo approaching, a hand on his large tummy. He's gotten much bigger, and much rounder as well. Kyungsoo’s been complaining about how he can't see his toes anymore. Chanyeol finds that complaint simply adorable.

 

“Don't take too long, baby will be waiting,” Kyungsoo says, and Chanyeol beams. He loves it when Kyungsoo talks about their angel in his tummy. “I'll be waiting too.”

 

“Don't worry, I won't.” Chanyeol dips his head down and presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s. He feels Kyungsoo smiling. “I'll be back before you know it!”

 

Chanyeol is out in the corridor when he hears Kyungsoo yelling after him. “If you're late I'll know that you're having an affair!”

 

Oh, has Chanyeol mentioned this? That Kyungsoo also has been joking more often, as though Yixing has been teaching him or something. But judging from the ‘jokes’ that Chanyeol had heard, he reckons it's most probably Baekhyun his husband has been learning from.

 

Chanyeol wonders if he can stop Yixing from coming over. The jokes are getting on his nerves. And he'd very much appreciate not to have his neighbours glare at him whenever they're in the corridor during the times Kyungsoo decides to holler his ‘affair joke’.

 

There's only so much accusations Chanyeol can take before he blows up and decides to really divorce Kyungsoo. But, come on, everybody — including Chanyeol himself — knows that he won't be able to do that. He loves Kyungsoo far too much to do that. And when their angel finally arrives, Chanyeol will get the non-pregnant Kyungsoo back. He can't wait.

 

But until then, he has to put up with pregnant Kyungsoo. And his long-as-hell and complicated juice order.

  


(“Hey Baek.”

 

“Hey! Yeol! Juice errand?”

 

“Yeah. You too?”

 

“Uh huh! Finally got Xing to order me around.”

 

“Well, good luck. You'll need it.”

 

Baekhyun snorts, but Chanyeol knows better.

 

Some time later, when he's watching Kyungsoo happily slurping his juice which Chanyeol _thankfully_ manages to order correctly (the second time), he receives a text from his best friend.

 

_Xing Xing just accused me of having an affair!! I want a divorce!_

 

Chanyeol laughs, but quickly texts back.

 

 _Soo and I will be right over. Don’t, for your love of Yixing, do anything stupid._ )

**Author's Note:**

> soo sitting on yeol's knees/lap made me scream and i got scolded + soo rubbing yeol's waist while he was trying so hard to not cry during his ment ;;;;; 
> 
> jen is going to attempt to sleep with all these feels now please wish her luck 
> 
> ps, she now realises that when she's on a roll, jen really _can ___write a fic within half a day wow applause please  
>  pps, too much swearing in her fics she needs to cut down doesn't she huhuhuuuu  
>  
> 
> _[Twitter](https://twitter.com/soobiscuits) and [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/soobiscuits)_


End file.
